


You Won't, But You Might

by Donethatbeenthere



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arguing, Denial, F/M, M/M, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 14:56:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18478570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donethatbeenthere/pseuds/Donethatbeenthere
Summary: Seven Minutes In Heaven turns from an awkward fight to eternal love.It was James's idea, of course.





	You Won't, But You Might

**Author's Note:**

> Remus/Sirius is one of my all time favorite ships to write about. Enjoy!

You Won’t, But You Might

...

“We seem to be locked in a closet.”

“I’ve noticed,” Remus replied dryly.

“For seven minutes.”

“I know.”

“For the kissing game, Seven Minutes in Heaven.”

Remus finally turned to Sirius. “You realize I’m not going to kiss you.”

“I never said you should,” Sirius retorted. He could feel Remus's hot breath against his face. “I’m just… making ourselves aware of the situation.”

“Well… I’m fully aware.” Remus did his best to move away from Sirius; the closet was insanely small and the former briefly wondered how Filch fit his supplies in it. He heard Sirius rocking back and forth on his heels, hoping to ease some of the tension.

Sirius sighed and looked down. "Moony, I still don't understand why you're mad at me. If you could just expl-"

Remus interrupted. "I already told you but you wouldn't listen. And- and I'm not even that mad, just extremely- I don't even know." Remus curled his fists.

Sirius noticed and backed away to the far side of the closet. "Hey, Moony, don't hit me."

"My name is Remus."

Sirius's eyes widened. "Are you crazy, Moony? It was just a joke and now you won't even let me call you Moony anymore?"

"I don't want you calling me Moony after the quote 'joke' unquote you made. It. Wasn't. Funny."

Sirius swept a hand through his hair and sighed. "Ok, Remus, I'm sorry I offended you and made a bad joke about your furry problem. Can we kiss and get out of here now?" Sirius had done his best to slip it in casually, but Remus caught it.

"I'm not going to kiss you. And that wasn't a real apology."

Sirius opened his mouth in shock. "What? Of course it was, Moo- I mean, Remus! I'm extremely sorry."

"I don't believe you," Remus said. He then promptly turned around and sat on the floor of the closet.

Sirius threw his hands up in the air. "Moony, yes, Moony, because I simply can't call you Remus, what do you want me to do?"

Remus sighed. "I don't know. Just... something."

"Fine. I'll do... something. I'll tell a better joke to make you forget about the bad one. I'll make you laugh."

Although Sirius couldn't see it, Remus rolled his eyes. "You can't make me laugh now."

"Bet I can."

"Bet you can't."

"Can."

"Can't."

"Can."

"Can't."

"Yes I can."

"Prove it then," Remus said, wanting the silly fight to end.

"I will. Er, ok." Sirius took a deep breath. "How did the chicken cross- no. I need a better one. Why did tortoise- ugh. Ok. I got it. You'll have to answer to it, though."

Remus remained quiet with his back to Sirius.

“Knock knock."

"Who's there?" Remus's voice was so quiet that Sirius was afraid he (Sirius) might burst into tears.

"Your face," Sirius breathed. This was it.

"Your face who?" Remus sighed, as if he anticipated that Sirius would make a mean joke.

"Your face is so beautiful I could kiss every inch of it this second."

Remus inhaled for a second and then gave a nervous chuckle. "What?"

"See? You laughed. Told you I could make you laugh." Sirius forced the space between them to disappear as he grabbed Remus's face with his hands. "Can I kiss you?" Sirius asked, his fingers tracing over Remus's cheeks and around his mouth.

Remus nodded in response, and without a second to spare, Sirius mashed their lips together in a hungry kiss, relieving the pain he had felt for many years for not being able to do so. Remus gasped and kissed back, wrapping his hands around Sirius and holding him close. Sirius moved his tongue into Remus's mouth and the kiss deepened, with both pressing against each other as if there was no tomorrow.

“I’m sorry,” Sirius mumbled around Remus’s mouth as they took a breath. “I’m sorry. I just couldn’t wait any longer. I tried. I really tried, but I couldn’t.”

“S’ok,” Remus whispered against the other’s lips. “I waited a while too.”

Sirius suddenly pulled away. “You prat, you had me thinking you only thought of me as a mate.”

Remus bit his lip and looked down. “Yeah… sorry about that. I just wasn’t sure if I was, er, ready, if you know what I mean.”

“You mean to kiss me, or to come out?”

“Both, maybe?” Remus answered in the form of a question. “I was afraid of what would happen to us. I don't know."

"It's ok. It's perfect." Sirius kiss Remus again, stroking his hands down and around Remus's hair and back. Their breathes deepened and suddenly here was a burst of sunlight and the pair tumbled out of the closet.

"What the hell?" Sirius asked, looking around. James, Peter, and Lily stood over them.

James sighed. "Thank fuck. It actually worked." He kissed Lily on the lips. "You're fantastic." She giggled and wrapped her hands around his neck.

Sirius and Remus were dumbstruck. "What the hell just happened?" The former asked.

"Seven minutes in heaven, Padfoot. That's what happened," James smirked.

"Oh, right."

Remus looked at Sirius. They both leaned forward and exchanged a kiss. The common room cheered.

"I love you, you know that?" Sirius asked, entangling his hand in Remus's.

The latter looked back at the former with so much love that even if he hadn't said it back or wouldn't have mattered. "Me too."

"And I can't tell you how sorry I am that I made that dumb thing. I swear on my dead family tree that I'll never do it again. Or anything like it again, for that matter."

Remus nodded. He could tell that Sirius was being truthful.

"Thank you," he whispered, and as Sirius drew him close and kissed him again, he knew that their love was the only thing that mattered in the whole wide world.

💙

**Author's Note:**

> Give some kudos and comments if you liked it!


End file.
